Bez wyjścia
by C. C. de la Rose
Summary: Allie znowu wpakowała się w kłopoty. Tym razem jednak musi komuś zaufać. One-shot. Scena nawiązująca do trzeciej części - "Zagrożeni".


Bez wyjścia

C. C. de la Rose

Allie nie mogła się na niczym skupić. Przed jej oczami w szybkim tempie przewijały się ręcznie malowane portrety, pejzaże w ogromnych, ozdobnych ramach, eleganckie tapety, pozłacane świeczniki i grube perskie dywany, ukazujące całe bogactwo Cimmerii. Dzisiaj jednak nie miało to dla niej żadnego znaczenia, gdyż wszystko stawało się jedynie chaotycznym, zamazanym obrazem.

W głównym holu jej kroki odbijały się głuchym echem. Wbiegła po schodach, skręciła w lewo i słyszała już tylko własny oddech. Rzuciła się w stronę korytarza pełnego takich samych drzwi i poczuła się jak w jednym z tych dziwnych snów, gdzie w nieskończoność można szukać wyjścia, choć jedynym rozwiązaniem jest wybudzenie.

Zapukała cicho, lecz bez jakiegokolwiek zawahania. Kilka chwil przeciągało się w nieskończoność. W końcu usłyszała trzask zamka i cofnęła się o krok. Brudnożółte światło wylało się na jej bladą postać, wyciągając z ukrycia wszystkie podrapania na rękach i twarzy, potargane włosy, spękane usta i przemoknięte ubrania. Drżącą ręką poprawiła mokre włosy.

Niepewnie spojrzała na Sylvaina.

- Jest mokro. Na dworze – szepnęła, jakby to miało wszystko wyjaśnić.

Sylvain zamknął drzwi za Allie, która chwiejnym krokiem weszła do środka. Wszystko wokół niej wirowało. Jedną ręką oparła się o drewnianą komodę.

- Tylko nie mów Isabelle – poprosiła, a potem runęła na podłogę.

- Allie. Allie!

Ktoś lekko klepał ją po policzku. Gdy tylko otworzyła oczy, w pierwszym naturalnym odruchu chciała z całej siły uderzyć intruza. Sylvain przytrzymał jej ręce, a ona wyrywała się, dopóki nie zdała sobie sprawy, czyje oczy górują nad nią.

- Przepraszam – mruknęła lekko zażenowana, próbując dać mu do zrozumienia, że powinien się trochę odsunąć.

Rozejrzała się. Była w jego pokoju. W jego łóżku. Pod jego kocem. W jego koszuli. I chyba nie była pewna czy jej się to podoba.

- Spokojnie. To Beatrice cię przebierała.

Gdyby Beatrice nie była szkolną pielęgniarką, a Allie nie uciekałaby przed Nathanielem i przy okazji nie kryła się po kątach przed Isabelle, pewnie wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej.

Prawdopodobnie jej policzki przybrałyby cieplejszy kolor, a ona ukryłaby twarz przed jego wzrokiem, uciekając w ciemności. W ciszy obserwowałaby jasne plamki światła, przesuwające się po suficie. Pewnie starałaby się zgadnąć o czym może myśleć, każdej nocy, zatopiony w tych samych białych poduszkach, co teraz ona. Możliwe że nawet leżała w tej samej koszuli, co on któregoś dnia, wykończony treningami. Przez jedną krótką chwilę, poczułaby się, jakby była jego niechcianą własnością, zakłócającą wszelki spokój.  
Jednak dzisiaj nie mogła o tym myśleć. Nie w tej sytuacji.

- Isabelle się dowie.

Chciała wstać, ale gdy tylko się podniosła ból głowy nasilił się jeszcze bardziej.  
Sylvain przestał sprzątać i znowu usiadł koło niej. Wyglądał na zmęczonego.

- Nie dowie. Pamiętaj, że nie wszyscy pracownicy w Cimmerii są wyłącznie podporządkowani Isabelle.

Allie kiedyś słyszała, że rodzina Sylvaina jest dość wpływowa, choć nigdy w pełni tego nie rozumiała. Teraz zaczynała to pojmować i w prawdzie trochę ją to przerażało. Z drugiej strony Sylvain zawsze wydawał się być aż nadto lojalny wobec Isabelle.

- Właściwie nie poszedłem do Isabelle tylko z powodu tego.

Pomachał przed nią małym kluczykiem z ozdobną główką. Dokładnie tym samym który Allie jeszcze jakiś czas temu, przemoczona, ściskała w ręku. Zapewne już się zorientował, że kluczyk pasuje do zamka w gabinecie Isabelle. Zapasowy kluczyk.

- No i może po części dlatego, że zemdlałaś na mojej podłodze – mruknął próbując namówić ją do zwierzeń. Jeszcze przez chwilę milczała starając się wszystko sobie ułożyć, decydując ile powinna mu z tego wszystkiego powiedzieć. W końcu westchnęła i skuliła nogi pod kocem.

- Zapewne wiesz, albo przynajmniej podejrzewasz, że Isabelle posiada… pewne tajne archiwa.

Sylvain zmarszczył brwi.

- Tak, ale są pilnie strzeżone.

- Chyba jednak nie aż tak bardzo – mruknęła, wykręcając palce.

Allie opowiedziała mu o tym, jak włamała się do tajnego archiwum Isabelle. Dzisiejszej nocy o mało nie została przyłapana, przez co musiała wymknąć się przez okno. Pewnie spadłaby z dachu, uderzając mocno, gdyby ktoś jej nie złapał. Chciała podziękować nieznajomemu, wierząc w jego dobre intencje, ale zmieniła zdanie po tym, jak przez dobre pół godzin ciągnął ją przez las. To musiał być któryś z ludzi Nathaniela. Na szczęście udało jej się uciec. Przeciwnik był tylko jeden, a ona znała to miejsce, dzięki wielogodzinnym biegom.

- Och, nie patrz tak na mnie. Trafiła się okazja. Miałam dobre parę godzin żeby przeszukać archiwum.- Na razie wolała przemilczeć fakt, że chyba przy okazji rozwaliła Isabelle zamek w drzwiach. – Trzeba jak najszybciej znaleźć zdrajcę. Robi się coraz bardziej niebezpiecznie.

Uporczywie mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż w końcu Sylvain skapitulował. Wiedział, że Allie ma racje. Siedzenie bezczynnie nie miało sensu. Ale co mogli innego zrobić?

- Nie ufam Isabelle. Widziałam co było w kartotekach. Źle szukaliśmy. To nikt z nauczycieli.

Jeśli Sylvain był zaciekawiony to nie dał po sobie tego poznać.

- Nie mów, że podejrzewasz Isabelle.

- Nie. To ktoś z nas – szepnęła.

- Z uczniów?

Pokręciła głową.

- Z naszej „grupy dochodzenia".

Mówiła całkiem poważnie. Sylvain nie miał pojęcia skąd to wie, ale wyglądała na całkowicie pewną. Może nikt z nich nie miał do końca potwierdzonego alibi? A może to coś innego?

Sylvain znał już trochę Allie. Bywały takie dni, że kiedy była zmęczona lub nie mogła schować dostatecznie głęboko swoich emocji, potrafił choć trochę wyczytać z jej twarzy. Zawsze wtedy towarzyszyło mu takie uczucie, jakby dopiero się poznawali. Teraz też to czuł.

- Wiesz kto to?

- Nie – odparła, może trochę zbyt szybko.

- Ale kogoś podejrzewasz? – nie dawał spokoju.

- Nie. Nie wiem.

- To ktoś z Nocnej Szkoły?

Sylvain był zdeterminowany, a ona poczuła się, jakby była o coś oskarżona, i dokładnie w taki sam sposób zbywała wszystkie pytania.

Kiedy do środka niepewnie wślizgnęła się Beatrice, niska, młoda kobieta w pielęgniarskim czepku, Allie poczuła nieskrywaną ulgę. Broń chwilowo została zawieszona.

Dziewczyna tylko zabrała parę narzędzi lekarskich z biurka i zostawiła Allie trochę leków przeciwbólowych w razie gdyby kulała. Rana na nodze okazała się głębsza niż przypuszczała.

Wymieniły jeszcze parę uprzejmości podczas gdy Sylvain uważnie obserwował je z drugiego końca.

W końcu pielęgniarka wyszła i Allie zmuszona była przerwać niezręczną ciszę.

- Dziękuje. Gdyby nie ty, to nie wiem co bym zrobiła – szepnęła cicho.

Sylvain uśmiechnął się, nie wyniośle tylko nikle i jednocześnie ciepło, jakby jej prośba o pomoc sprawiała, że stawał się kimś wyjątkowym dla niej.

A może właśnie tak było.

- Powinnam już iść. Nie chcę żebyś wpakował się przeze mnie w kłopoty – dodała, ale zamiast wyjść, zrobiła tylko krok do przodu, zmniejszając dystans między nimi. Gdyby wyciągnęła rękę mogłaby go dotknąć.

- Zostań – zaproponował. Jego palce zetknęły się z jej, w delikatny, niepewny sposób, sprawdzając jej reakcje. - Po prostu zostań trochę dłużej – powiedział cicho, przeciągając słowa w francuskim akcencie.

Przez jedną chwilę naprawdę chciała zostać. Był taki przekonujący.

A potem raptownie oprzytomniała.

- Nie. Na prawdę nie powinnam – powiedziała. Uciekła myślami od niego najdalej jak się dało. Pośpiesznie zaczęła zbierać wilgotne rzeczy, karcąc się za swoją głupotę.

- To dlatego, prawda? Nigdy nie wybaczyłaś mi tego letniego balu. Nie w taki sposób jak bym chciał – oświadczył lodowatym tonem.

Naprawdę chciała zaprzeczyć, ale nie mogła.

Poczuła jak gromadzi się w niej złość. Na niego. Na własne wyrzuty sumienia, mimo że tak naprawdę nie zrobiła nic złego.

Odwróciła się i zaczęła mówić, szybko, chaotycznie, powstrzymując się by na niego nie nakrzyczeć.

- Czasami robisz naprawdę głupie rzeczy, i kiedy już mogę się na ciebie złościć, to nagle robisz coś takiego, że... wynagradzasz mi to ponad stokroć. – Przerwała zaskoczona własną szczerością. Złagodniała. - Ale to nie sprawia, że zapominamy o tych złych rzeczach. Myślisz, że cię nie chciałam? Wiesz jak cholernie byłam w tobie zakochana?! Świata poza tobą nie widziałam, a ty to wszystko spieprzyłeś. Tak po prostu – jęknęła. Zacisnęła zęby, powstrzymując się od płaczu.

- Wiesz, że gdyby wtedy nie przyszedł Carter to… - spojrzała na Sylvaina i to kazało jej przestać.

Wyglądał jakby staranowała go ciężarówka. Każde słowo boleśnie wwiercało się w niego, pozostawiając głębokie ślady. W tego Sylvaina, czarującego, który nigdy nie tracił rezonu i zawsze wiedział co powiedzieć. Nigdy nie widziała go tak odkrytego, zranionego i tak prawdziwego, jak teraz.

Pożałowała każdego słowa, i zapragnęła wszystko naprawić. Próbowała zmusić go by na nią popatrzył, ale wciąż uciekał.

- Allie, nie męcz mnie dzisiaj. Może faktycznie powinnaś już iść. – Jego głos odbijał się w jej głowie niczym donośne echo.

- Przepraszam – szepnęła skruszona.

- Za prawdę?

- Za to, że nie potrafię odpuścić, kiedy chodzi o ciebie, i równocześnie nie potrafię zostać z tobą. Zrobiłabym dla ciebie wszystko, ale nie jestem jak inne. Znam cię i nie będą twoją zabawką na rok.

Chciała pocałować go w policzek i wyjść. Pokazać mu, że zawsze wszystko da się naprawić, ale z nim nigdy to tak się nie kończy.

Pocałowała go niepewnie, w policzek, a on odpowiedział jej delikatnie muskając jej usta. Przystała na to, pozwalając mu na więcej. Przysunął ją do siebie, podczas gdy ona wplotła swoje palce w jego włosy. Ich pocałunki z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz bardziej głębsze i natarczywe. Czuła jego ciepły oddech rozchodzący się po skórze. Ręce Sylvaina jednak wciąż pozostawały tylko na jej biodrach, dając Allie kontrolę nad wszystkim.

Allie oparła głowę o jego klatkę piersiową, próbując uspokoić oddech. Zaśmiała się, spoglądając w górę. Miał naprawdę ładny uśmiech.

- Poszedłbym za tobą w ogień – szepnął.

- Wiem. – Już raz to zrobił. Uratował jej życie. To dziwne, że zawdzięczała mu te najlepsze i najgorsze rzeczy.

- Zostań _ma belle_ - poprosił ponownie. – Przynajmniej dopóki wszędzie nie zgaszą światła. Później nikt cię nie zauważy, jeśli będziesz chciała wyjść.

Allie pomyślała o tym co będzie jak ich przyłapią. Jedynym wyjściem z tej sytuacji byłoby wpakowanie się w trochę mniejsze kłopoty. Jeśli powiedzą, że całą noc byli razem będzie miała alibi, dostaną tylko zawieszenie, ale Sylvain też za to zapłaci.

Nie lubiła być ludziom czegoś winna, a szczególnie dużych przysług, które było trzeba spłacać jeszcze większymi.

- Po prostu mi zaufaj – szepnął zachęcająco. - Obiecuje, że cię nie tknę. Nie w ten sposób.

Popatrzył na nią porozumiewawczo, szukając jej przyzwolenia. Nie opierała się, kiedy pociągnął ją za sobą na łóżko.

Delikatnie przysunął Allie do siebie. W jego objęciach była odizolowana od świata, ale przecież obiecała mu ufać. Przymknęła oczy czując ciepło bijące od niego. Opierając się plecami o niego, przez chwilę próbowała się odnaleźć w nowej sytuacji. Nachylił się i od razu ogarnął ją jego znajomy zapach.

- Miałeś racje, podejrzewam kogoś – szepnęła nagle, spoglądając na ich splecione ręce. Allie miała małe dłonie w porównaniu z jego długimi, smukłymi palcami. – Nie chciałam ci mówić, żebyś nie był na mnie zły. – Podejrzewać kogoś bliskiego było naprawdę do kitu, przeszło przez myśl Allie. To wiązało się z licznymi rozczarowaniami. Jeśli źle obstawisz wszyscy mogą się od ciebie odwrócić.

- Wszyscy popadamy w lekką paranoję. Jeśli uważasz, że to Nicole to nie będę...

- Nie – przerwała mu. – To ty albo Carter.

- Co?

- Ty albo Carter – powtórzyła. Sylvain zesztywniał, a Allie przez chwilę żałowała, że to powiedziała. Może pewnych rzeczy po prostu się nie mówi.

- Więc dlaczego do mnie przyszłaś?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Bo z was dwojga chciałabym żebyś to jednak nie był ty.

Żadne z nich już nic więcej nie powiedziało i po jakimś czasie niespodziewanie zasnęli. Allie była zbyt zmęczona by usłyszeć poranną krzątaninę uczniów Cimmerii, a Sylvain z jakiegoś powodu jednak nie obudził Allie. Jeszcze tego samego dnia cała szkoła huczała od plotek.


End file.
